tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusty, Old Pervert
This is the season premiere episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: It's A Long Way To The Top COne by one in pairs, tribes have to make their way up a four-story high tower. On each of the floors, the pairs will throw three crates down the tower that are filled with sandbags. Once all four levels of crates have been thrown down, one pair will collect the sandbags and throw them into six holes. A flag will be raised when the holes are filled. Reward: Flint Winner: Story Day 1 Over Kamome Island, four helicopters carry the twenty new contestants for this epic season of Survivor. The helicopters with the light blue stripes hold the Senshi tribe while the helicopters with the light green stripes hold the Sento-Ki tribe. The helicopters land on the beach and the twenty contestants get out to meet Probst. Once everyone is out, the helicopters fly away. It soon begins to rain. Jeff welcomes the tribes to Survivor: Kamome Island. He also says that there is a huge change this season. There are no hidden immunity idols this season, making the season much harder. After the introduction is done, Jeff tells the castaways to go in two different directions for their camps. On the way to camp, J.T. begins making alliances with Walker, Ally, Carly, Winslow and Julie. Luke finds it funny J.T. is playing so hard so fast. During Sento-Ki’s walk, Kim begins to bond with Ben. The two share stories about each other. Kenneth and Gerard begin to talk as well and agree to align with each other and go to the end together. The Sento-Ki tribe gets to their camp first and begin to decide on what to do first. Kim wants to get the shelter done before nightfall while Andrea wants to go into the water to relax after the trek. The two begin to argue before Danielle breaks up the fight and says Kim is right and that the shelter needs to be finished. The tribe begins to collect the supplies to build and shelter and get along while doing so, with the exception of Jimmy, who makes creepy advances on the females. At the Senshi beach, Luke discusses J.T.’s behavior with Heather and agree that he needs to go soon. The two agree to stay with each other throughout the entire game. The rain continues into the night. At the Sento-Ki camp, the tribe huddles together in the shelter. Jimmy gets a little too close to Andrea and she snaps at him, calling him a ‘crusty, old pervert’ before moving to the other side of the shelter. Day 2 The rain finally subsided in the morning at the Senshi camp. Rachel and Carly go out to collect rocks to create a fire-pit. Carly noticed Rachel having a difficult time picking up rocks and offered to carry them all by herself but Rachel declines the offer. Carly comes back to camp and approaches J.T. and Walker and discusses her concern with Rachel. The three agree to vote her out first. At Sento-Ki, Gerard and Kenneth discuss about bringing in a third to their group. Gerard jokingly suggests Jimmy since he can keep the target off them. Kenneth then says they should bring in Ben since he seems to be a down-to-earth type of guy. Gerard agrees. At the well, Kenneth and Gerard approach Ben. They tell him about their plans to get to the end together since they are the strongest men in the game socially, physically, and strategically. While wary, Ben agrees. The three shake hands and commit to the idea of getting to the end together. An act that it witnessed by Jimmy. Jimmy gets to camp first and tells Andrea what he saw. As he tells her, the trio come back and hear everything. A chill runs up Gerard’s spine. However, Andrea doesn’t believe Jimmy, seeing it as a desperate way to save himself. Andrea tells Nicki what Jimmy says and she laughs it off. However, she thinks that there may be some truth in Jimmy’s statement. At night, Jimmy tries once again to snuggle up against the women. This time he tries Kim. As he puts his arms around her, she pushes him out of the shelter, berating him. Day 3 The two tribes then meet for the first immunity challenge of the season. After explaining the challenge, the two tribes discuss strategy. The first two pairs up the first floor of the tower are J.T. & Luke and Kim & Andrea. Andrea slows Kim down while J.T. and Luke throw down their boxes in record time. When they finish, Kim and Andrea start throwing their boxes. Then, Rachel and Carly rush up the tower with Rachel slowing Carly down. This gives Kim and Andrea time to get to their mat and have Gerard and Carter to rush up the tower. Carter skips steps on his way up, causing him to slip and skin his knee. It doesn’t stop him as he gets right back up and to the boxes. Both pairs begin throwing their boxes down at the same time with Gerard and Carter finishing first. The two slide down the stairs while Carly and Rachel run down the steps. The next pair for Sento-Ki is Drew and Winslow as they bolt up the tower while Danielle and Chelsea rush up as well for Senshi. Before Danielle and Chelsea get to the third floor, Drew and Winslow rush back down the tower, with Drew yelling that he is ‘the king of the tower’, causing Chelsea to roll her eyes. Ben and Nicki then run up the stairs after Chelsea and Danielle come back as the final pair for Senshi, Julie and Walker, finish throwing their boxes down. The two pairs pass each other on the second floor. As Walker and Julie hit the mat, Heather and Ally collect the balls and begin tossing them. Nicki throws the last box down as the duo rushes back down. When they hit the mat, Kenneth and Jimmy collect the balls. Jimmy pushes to toss the balls into holes but Kenneth brushes him off. Ally already has three holes filled by the time Kenneth begins tossing the balls. As Kenneth gets his fifth ball in the hole, Ally sinks the last ball, raising their flag and winning Senshi immunity. Upset, Kenneth throws the ball to the ground in anger. Sento-Ki returns to camp as Jimmy says that it’s a tribe loss and no one should be blamed. However, Kenneth blames Jimmy for the lost. The tribe then jokes about Drew’s statement and Carter’s injury, which Carter agrees it was foolish looking. Danielle, Nicki and Kim talk about the vote. Nicki brings up what Jimmy said about Ben, Gerard and Kenneth being a trio and that it’s too big to ignore. Kim says she agrees it could be threatening, but they need them for their strength in challenges so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get rid of them right away and that Jimmy needs to go for tribe unity. Jimmy walks up and puts his arm around Jim and tells them to stay with him and vote off Ben. Kim pushes Jimmy’s arm off so he puts it around her waist. Annoyed, Kim walks away. At Tribal Council, Andrea brings up Jimmy’s obnoxious behavior with the women, stating it’s borderline creepy. Jimmy defends himself, stating he is trying to stay warm. Kim rebuts Jimmy’s statement, saying that he put his arm around her after the challenge and when she pushed his arm off, he put it around her waist. Jimmy states she should take it as a compliment for her looks. This causes Carter to lash out on Jimmy, stating he should be more respectful to women. Jimmy then shushes him, saying ‘Shut up you homo!’ This sudden statement causes Jeff to berate Jimmy to use that term against Carter, who is gay. Carter says it doesn’t bother him since he knows who he is and is ok with it. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. When the votes are read, they are unanimous against Jimmy. As Jimmy collects his torch, he rubs his hand against Andrea’s hair, causing her to slap his hand away, calling him a creep. As Jimmy leaves, Jeff says that they should have a united tribe after their most annoying member has been voted out. The Sento-Ki members then leave Tribal Council. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Alliances form on Sento-Ki * Luke fights for his life against J.T.'s alliance * A fight at Tribal Council Author's Notes